


It Won't Bite, Honest

by nostalgia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M, rating depends how filthy-minded you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/pseuds/nostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has something to show Donna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Won't Bite, Honest

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Он не кусается, правда!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650850) by [littledoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor)



The Doctor loosened his tie and looked at Donna over the tops of his glasses. "I don't let just anyone touch this," he said. 

Donna licked her lips. "This is pretty exciting." She reached for it eagerly. 

He caught her hand. "Not yet."

"Why not?" She was whispering. It seemed appropriate.

"You might scare it."

Donna looked at it, trying to be as unfrightening as possible. "I didn't know you could get them as big as that."

The Doctor nodded seriously. "Only on Gallifrey."

"Do you touch it often?"

"Only when I have to. To be honest it sort of intimidates me. But I wanted you to see it. Since you're... Donna."

Donna smiled at him over the pulsing flesh. "Thanks. That means a lot to me." It really was bloody impressive. "I wish I had one."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Though I suppose it would be weird just having this bit and not the rest. It'd be a bit useless, really."

"It's hardly useless!" he yelped. 

"Shh!" Donna hushed him and indicated the sagging protuberance. "I don't think it likes you shouting like that."

He stared at her in the dim light and swallowed. "You seem to know a lot about these things."

"Well, it's a bit like a cat, isn't it?"

"What? How is it even remotely like a cat?"

"The little spikes," she said. "Did you know that cats have -"

"Yes, I do know, and, no, you don't want to know how I found that out."

Donna winced. She looked back at the hot flesh between them. "So? Can I touch it yet?" she asked, breathlessly.

"Be gentle," said the Doctor, closing his eyes.

Donna reached out and put her soft hand over it. 

"It's harder than I expected."

He opened his eyes. "It's not supposed to be hard. It's never gone hard when _I've_ touched it."

"Maybe it just likes me more." She blew softly over it and whispered, "Do you like me more?"

The TARDIS purred. 

"She never purrs for me!" the Doctor exclaimed, standing up and hitting his head on the console.

"Jealous?" smirked Donna, gently stroking the heart of the TARDIS. 

"Of course not!" He sniffed. "Anyway, we should put it back now. It's not that interesting once you've seen it."

"Oh, so now it's rubbish? Just because it has taste?" She caressed it like a lover. The Doctor swallowed.

Donna looked at him. Then she looked at the TARDIS's heart. Then she looked back at the Doctor. "Tell me," she said carefully, "that this isn't turning you on."

He flushed. "There's just something about a woman with her hands on a piece of organic machinery."

Donna took her hand away, slid the panel shut, and levered herself to her feet on the console. "Anything else you'd like to show me, since you're in a sharing mood?"

The Doctor took a leap of faith. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours?"

"Thought you'd never bloody ask."


End file.
